Many software applications offer cloud-based solutions for activities that a user (e.g., a business organization) may have normally performed on their own system (e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP) system). These applications can offer the replication of application data generated in the cloud to the user's system. The replication can be based on the concept of reading all data that has changed in the cloud-based system and replicating only the changed data to the user's system. Often a middleware system is used for the replication of data to the organization's system. Middleware refers to software that is developed to serve as an intermediary between separate, already existing software applications. Software applications connected using middleware can include enterprise applications (e.g., in ERP system) and Web services (e.g., provided via cloud-based system).